Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha is a character from the Japanese manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs Itachi (Completed) * Itachi Uchiha vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (Completed) * Hiei vs. Itachi Uchiha (Completed) * Itachi Uchiha VS Jellal Fernandes * Itachi vs Vergil * Itachi Uchiha vs. Jin Kisaragi * Itachi Uchiha vs. Mukuro Rokudo * Itachi Uchiha vs. Noob Saibot * Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Itachi Uchiha (Completed) * Yoite vs Itachi Uchiha (Abandoned) * Itachi Uchiha VS Zeref Dragneel * Itachi Uchiha VS Urashiki Ōtsutsuki Battles Royale * Akatsuki Battle Royale * Akatsuki vs Shichibukai vs Espada With Sasuke Uchiha * Sasuke & Itachi vs. Cecil & Golbez (by TheDragonDemon) With the Akatsuki * Organization 13 VS The Akatsuki (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aang * Alucard (Hellsing) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jenny (Bucky O'Hare) * Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) * Luigi * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Professor Ozpin * Raditz (Dragon Ball) * Raven Branwen * Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi) * Sosuke Aizen * Superman (DC) * Unalaq * Uryū Ishida * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Yhwach History Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy, even among the Uchiha Clan, one of the key families of the Hidden Leaf Village as well as the strongest clan prior to it's massacre by his hands. Growing up during the Third Great Ninja War, he quickly got a taste for bloodshed at just the age of four, which scarred him for life, as well as meeting Orochimaru, who believed life that has end is meaningless, making him aloof, usually choosing his only company to be the crows and fellow Uchiha, Shisui as he sought to understand the world. He cared deeply for his friends and clan, more so for his village and younger brother Sasuke, who he cherished above all else. Graduating the academy in a single year at age 7, joining Team 2. When on a mission with Team 2, he was ambushed by a masked individual, who subsequently killed one of his teammates, Tenma Izumo, this causing him to awaken his Sharingan,which he mastered control over that same year. Itachi later becoming a Chunin at age 10. Itachi proved gifted as a ninja, joining the Anbu Black Ops only a year later, Itachi's accomplishments were a source of great pride for his family, his father viewing him as proof of the Uchiha's future prosperity and his brother viewing him as a model to live up to. Itachi spent a great deal of time with Sasuke, training with him (which doesn't technically mean training him per say) and giving him the recognition their father did not. However, for all the attention he received, few truly understood Itachi, believing his isolation to be a result of the gap between his abilities and theirs and not his dissatisfaction with the shinobi's life of conflict. Eventually, the Uchiha's disdain for their unfair treatment lead them to plan a coup d'état. Fugaku, head of the Uchiha and the coup's chief conspirator, encouraged Itachi's advancement into the Anbu's ranks as a means of spying on the village. Itachi, however, knew an Uchiha coup would lead to intervention from other villages and ultimately start another World War, something he could not support. He instead became a double agent, reporting the Uchiha's actions to the Third Hokage and the Leaf Council in the hopes it would help them find a peaceful resolution. Itachi shared the burden of betraying his clan with Shisui. But as time went on it became increasingly clear that peace could not be achieved. Shisui intended to use his Kotoamatsukami on the Uchiha's leaders to compel them to negotiate, but his right eye was stolen by Danzō Shimura before he had a chance. His own options exhausted, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi and begged him to protect the village and their family name before drowning himself in the Naka River. Itachi was anguished by Shisui's death, enough to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. When the following day some Uchiha, already suspicious of Itachi, accused him of murdering Shisui and staging a suicide, Itachi lost his composure and attacked them, defeating them easily. A rift was created between Itachi and his family, and his warnings to them to reconsider what they were doing fell on deaf ears. By age 13, he was promoted to Anbu captain. Although the Third Hokage still wished to negotiate with the Uchiha, Danzō Shimura recognised that there was no longer an outcome that could see the Uchiha clan's survival. He explained this to Itachi and left him a choice: support the Uchiha's coup and have the whole clan, including Sasuke, killed in the ensuing conflict, or accept the assignment to wipe out the clan before the coup started and be allowed to spare Sasuke. Itachi chose his brother. While making final preparations, Itachi discovered a masked man sneaking around Konoha. From observing him, he came to believe the man was truly Madara Uchiha bent on provoking some new conflict. Itachi approached him with an offer: he would assist "Madara" with wiping out the Uchiha, taking vengeance against them for abandoning him decades earlier, if Madara would spare the village, to which he agreed. That night, Itachi murdered his entire clan, including his childhood lover, his mother and father, friends, grandparents, the whole clan. When his younger brother had returned from the academy that night, he found everyone to be dead except Itachi, who put him under the Genjutsu of the Tsukuyomi, showing a highly fictionalized summary of the events that took place that night in order to cause his brother to hate him so he would 1. awaken the Sharingan, and 2. not ask to leave the village with him, as he was much safer in the Leaf Village than he was by Itachi's side, hoping he'd stay ignorant of the truth his entire life, and hate him like the rest of the village. When he left his house, he was surprised to find Sasuke following him, having awoken the Sharingan immediately after the effects of the Tsukuyomi wore off, to which Itachi cried, knowing he would likely never be forgiven, essentially losing what little family he had left. Prior to the Uchiha's eradication, unlike most villagers, Itachi bared no ill-will to Naruto Uzumaki, as he knew he was the one who bared the greatest pain from the Nine-Tails attack, so he'd always be kind to him whenever their paths crossed. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Itachi Uchiha *Age: 21 *Height: 5'9" | 178 cm *Weight: 127.8 lbs | 58 kg *Nature Affinity: Fire Style *Itachi's hobby was visiting traditional Japanese cafés. *Itachi's favorite foods were cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it, while his least favorite was steak. Itachi was also very fond of sweets, dango being his favorite. Ninja Training *Medium chakra reserves *Perfect Chakra control *Superhuman strength & speed *Trained by Fugaku, Shisui, and the Anbu Black Ops *Chakra Styles **All 3 of the five nature styles ***Fire Water, Wind **Shadow Style (Yin Style) **Light Style (Yang Style) Taijutsu *During his time in the Leaf Village, Itachi showed impressive abilities in Taijutsu, having joined the Anbu Black Ops at the age of 10 and becoming a Captain at the age of 14. *Was able to take on Sasuke Uchiha in a physical fight prior to his death, as well, when reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi, as forced to take on Naruto when in Chakra Mode (albiet Naruto was holding back in order to have a conversation with him) Bukijutsu *Itachi has shown great skill in Kunai and Shurikenjutsu, capable of preforming complex training exercises with little effort thanks to his Sharingan, as well as throw Shuriken at blinding speeds, that Sasuke needed to use summoning tags on his arm to keep up with, whereas Itachi would reach back into his Shuriken pouch with each throw. Chakra Nature *'Fire Style': As an Uchiha, Itachi has a natural affinity to the Fire Style and has been trained at a young age to mold superheated Chakra inside his stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu ***Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu ***Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu *'Water Style': During his time in the Leaf Village, Itachi learned a multitude of powerful Water Style Jutsu **Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **Water Style: Water Fang Bullet **Water Style: Syrup Trap Other Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu **Shadow Clone Explosion *Crow Clone Jutsu *Genjutsu Reflection *Genjutsu: Crow Ephemera *Demonic Illusion: Clam Crow *Demonic Illusion: Shackle Stakes *Summoning Jutsu **Has only ever summoned a single crow, the crow he had placed Shisui's right Mangekyo Sharingan in, which he eventually destroyed using Amaterasu in order to assure it never falls into the wrong hands. Visual Jutsu *'Sharingan': The Uchiha Clan's Kekkai Genkai, a hereditary jutsu passed down from Indra Ōtsutsuki. The Jutsu is first activated owner suffers the loss of a loved one, Itachi gained his after witnessing the death of one of his old teammates. The Sharingan enables increased clarity, allowing the user to see muscle movements and predict attacks that fit in the category of taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu, while allowing the user to effectively copy almost any jutsu of the five basic Chakra natures, not including Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tota. **Incredible clarity of perception, capable of reading lips as well as being able to copy movements as subtle as pencil movements, as well as keep track of lightning speed movements, as well as react to them. **Can see Chakra as colors, allowing the user to view invisible or incredibly tiny constructs of Chakra that exist on the physical realm. **Can copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu with near perfect accuracy, only limited by being incapable of preforming Jutsu of a Chakra nature they aren't accustomed to, or flat out being incapable of wielding a Kekkei Genkai such as Ice Style (The mixture between Water Style and Wind Style nature affinities), assuming the Sharingan user doesn't possess that Kekkei Genkai themselves. **The ability to predict movements via enhanced visual perception. **'Coercion Sharingan', forces a nightmarish genjutsu on the victim, overpowering them and bringing them to their knees. **Proven that one with genjutsu mastery may use the genjutsu even without eye contact, notably Itachi and later Sasuke **Izanami ***A Genjutsu that doesn't require eye contact, and will trap the opponent in a Genjutsu that's only exit is changing their viewpoint on life. Using this Genjutsu will cost the user the 'light' in one of their eyes, in other words, will make one eye go blind. Was used on Kabuto Yakushi to undo the Reanimation Jutsu that had been used on a multitude of shinobi during the Fourth Great Ninja War, as well as to save him from himself, as he had completely forgotten who "Kabuto" is. *'Mangekyō Sharingan': A stronger version of the Sharingan, Itachi awoke his after witnessing the death of his best friend Shisui Uchiha, who commit suicide via falling off a cliff into the Naka River. While it further increases the Sharingan's abilities, overuse would lead to gradual blindness unless an eye transplant between two blood relatives is carried out. **Amaterasu ***The flames utilized in the Inferno Style, it's a black flame that burns so hot and powerfully that it's capable of burning other flames. Will not disipate until it has either relinguished it's target to ash, and has burnt those ashes to nothing, or theoretically until seven days pass. **Tsukuyomi ***A Genjutsu exclusive to Itachi, which, when casted upon an enemy, will make the split second it lasts in the real world feel like an eternity, and is capable of causing lasting trauma on the ones its casted on. ** Susano'o *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyo Sharingan **Itachi’s Susano'o is red in color. **Susano'o can assist Itachi in performing Jutsu **All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Beads **The user controls Susano'o as their own body **Itachi's Susano'o possessed a special sword known as the Totsuka Blade, which could seal away anyone it impales, regardless of whether they're alive, immortal, or dead. **Drains his lifeforce and consumes massive amounts of his Chakra, so is his absolute last resort. Feats * Praised by some as the greatest ninja of his generation. * Has intelligence comparable to Shikamaru Nara, who's IQ is well over 200. * Only Genin to be allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams without his teammates, passing the test as a result at the age of ten. * Became an Anbu Black Op at the age of eleven. * Is an expert strategist, as well as expert analyst, capable of disecting the abilities, strengths, and weaknesses of any jutsu, such as Planetary Devastation, as well as the Reanimation Jutsu, which was claimed by Kabuto Yakushi to have "no weaknesses". * After acquiring an unknown, fatal disease, he forced himself to stay alive via medication and sheer willpower until the day he fought Sasuke. * Blocked Sasuke's ultimate jutsu, which moves at lightning speed (220,000,000 mph/354,055,000 km/hr) despite being half dead and almost out of Chakra. * Had planned his death against Sasuke down to even the details he couldn't predict, such as Kirin, making absolute sure Sasuke would believe he won via killing Itachi rather than purposely letting himself die. * Even after his death, he protected Sasuke, granting him a one-time use of his Amaterasu that would activate should he ever lays eyes on the Masked Man's Sharingan, specifically to ensure he never learned the truth of the Uchiha's downfall, as he was the only living person who knew the truth left. * His actions influenced Sasuke's life choices from being their clan's avenger to becoming a ninja dedicated to protect the Hidden Leaf Village from the shadows. Flaws * Having only medium level reserves of Chakra, he can run out of Chakra in the middle of a fight, leaving him without Jutsu, forcing him to rely on his own physical abilites. * Never had a normal childhood, having killed people since the age of four, which got worse after enlisting in the Anbu which hardened his heart. * Failed to keep the Uchiha's downfall a secret from Sasuke, not knowing that the Masked Man's Mangekyo Sharingan has the ability to transport parts of his body to another dimension. * His fatal disease can and will effect him in battle, ranging from causing him great pain at the worst times, to coughing up blood from his mouth. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil siblings Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Tragic Villains